Total Chaos
by Ninjablue
Summary: Just plane weird, let havioc thrive. A gril called Megan goes to visit the son family, but she's a bit of a hand full what'll Chichi do?


Crystal:okdoky listen up peeps I'm restarting up total chaos yes that's right the orginal writer is back.... (me got permison from my friend to take over it....^_^)  
  
F Trunks:I'm not in it?(pouty face)  
  
Crystal: no not yet that's for a later chappy  
  
F Trunks: oh ok....  
  
Goten: Yeah im in it.... hehehehehe  
  
F Trunks: Wow a mini-goku...  
  
Goten: I'm not a mini-goku  
  
Crystal:Hes Goten Goku's son  
  
C Trunks: duh?......  
  
Crystal: bug off brat(pushes chibi trunks off screen...) this is one of the reasons this story's called.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Total Chaos ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well here is a little understanding junk, well here in the dbz (dragon  
  
ball z) world, pokemon is a popular show, so is digimon, monster   
  
rancher, sailor moon, high school(a story about a kid with major   
  
problems that goes to high school etc.) Well all dbz characters are   
  
in here and others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1:THE DROP OFF~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi Chi-chi, how would you like to take care of....MY BRAT, she   
  
just threw that damn pokeball again!!" said Jasmin.  
  
"Why not, I have tons anyway. One more can't hurt." said Chi-chi.  
  
*CRASH*  
  
"MEGAN DON'T THROW THAT THING IN THE HOUSE!!!!" yelled Jasmin.  
  
"Broke another window....." said Chi-chi.  
  
"Yep. Me and Kevin are going on a second honey moon to get away   
  
from that brat."  
  
"Uuhh, I see. so when will you be dropping her off and for how long I  
  
don't care how long." asked Chi-chi  
  
"Were going to our winter home in Hawaii, so it's up to you."Jasmin   
  
replied.   
  
"Kay, Trunks and Goten are the same age as Megan right?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well we have a permanent guest. Her name is Erica, so she won't   
  
have to play with just boys, and I think Gohan is looking forward to  
  
seeing how much Megan has grown."  
  
"Why's That"  
  
"I think he's eve dropping, are you Gohan?"  
  
"Yeah..." said Gohan. "Megan's coming over right?"  
  
"Yes." said chi-chi.  
  
"But I sedgiest not to let her in your room unless you like it breezy."  
  
"Who, why not?"said Gohan.  
  
"She tends to break windows a lot."said Jasmin  
  
"Cool" said Gohan. "Hey Goten, let's go work on that flying of yours...  
  
CLICK.  
  
"WELL seya later Jasmin." said chi-chi.  
  
"Yep, bye."said Jasmin. CLICK  
  
"MEGAN, pack your bags. Your going over to chi-chi's for a while."   
  
Jasmin yelled.  
  
"Really?" Megan asked.  
  
"Yes." said Jasmin.  
  
"YAHOO!!!" said Megan in her head she thought (Fresh Meat)  
  
"Are we there yet?" whined Megan.  
  
"Yes we are." said Jasmin.  
  
Megan hopped out of the car and grabbed her stuff out of the trunk.  
  
DING DONG!!!!  
  
"Oh hello Jasmin, Megan." said chi-chi as she opened the door. "Come on   
  
in."  
  
They walked into the room as Goten walked out of it. A little   
  
while later Gohan came in the room holding a kicking and screaming   
  
Goten. He sat Goten on a chair and kept his hand on Goten's head,   
  
keeping him from moving. "Hurmmmm." said Megan very perturbed that  
  
a bright pink bow was on her head. Erica walked in, and Megan ran over  
  
to her.   
  
"GET THIS THING OFF MY HEAD!!!" Megan yelled.  
  
"Gladly." said Erica as she formed an energy blast and just skims   
  
Megan's head disintegrating the bow and making Megan's head catch on   
  
fire. The energy blast kept going and shattered a window. Megan ran   
  
around the room and Goten yelled at Megan, saiying   
  
"Stop, Drop, And ROLL, Stop Drop And Roll"  
  
"Oh yeah." said megan ready to drop and roll.  
  
"Not on my new carpet." said chi-chi as Gohan ran to the kitchen Just   
  
then Trunks walked, his eyes widened at the sight of Gohan dumping a   
  
bucket of water on Megan's head and chi-chi at Gohan to clean the mess.  
  
"Yikes, you guys know how to party!!" said Trunks.  
  
Everyone looked at Trunks, Megan looking perturbed because she was wet   
  
and smoke was coming from her hair.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
C Trunks: pathetic.....  
  
Crystal: shut up you arrogant brat  
  
F Trunks: *sweat drops*  
  
C Trunks: yikes *runs off*  
  
Goten: WEEEE Fun the story sounds cool....*runs off with C Trunks*  
  
Crystal & F Trunks:*sweat drops*  
  
Crystal: so long for now...  
  
F Trunks: And Don't forget to review....  
  
Crystal & F Trunks: BYE!!!!!!  
  
R  
  
E  
  
V  
  
E  
  
I  
  
W  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


End file.
